


proof enough?

by moransmoriarty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty
Summary: "I should go." Was all he said.





	proof enough?

“I should go.” Was all he whispered, without making a movement to follow through with his wish.

Sherlock grunted in response, shifting the man in his arms over, so he was cradling him against his chest. Jim sighed, looking down at the man below him, curly brunet hair framing a pale face, eyelids closed, hiding piercing blue eyes.

“It’s getting late. Sebastian’s probably wondering where i am.” He murmured, making to sit up, only to be pulled back into a warm embrace, melting away his want to leave.

“He’ll manage.” Sherlock replied, not bothering to open his eyes. “The brute probably won’t even notice, anyways.”

 

Jim snorted and shook his head, “You better be glad I love you, Holmes. Talking about my sniper like that. I’m wounded.” He wiped a fake tear from from his cheek and giggled, watching Sherlock begrudgingly sit up.

 

“You’ll live, Jim.” Jim raised an eyebrow, smiling coyly at the man. “Oh? I will?”

 

“Yeah, you will.” Sherlock replied, shaking his head at the theatricals of his lover. Jim smirked at that, “Then prove it.”

 

And Sherlock did. In a swift motion, he pressed his lips against the other man, savouring the taste of strawberries, cigarette smoke, and wine that made up Jim, then parted away, leaving the man blushing a bright red, a dazed smile on his face.

 

“Proof enough?”


End file.
